Hampir Seluruh Kenangan
by Betelgeuse Bellatrix
Summary: Karena hampir seluruh kenangan ini bersamamu, Ying/ For #HBDOurGravityQueen / Cover by Fanlady


Menjadi dewasa mungkin dulu adalah bualan yang selalu Yaya angan-angankan ketika ia masih belum cukup tinggi untuk naik roller coaster, ketika ia hanya bisa bermain carrousel yang membosankan. Hanya bisa menatap orang dewasa yang berteriak-teriak bersama lajur roller coaster. Ia duduk bersama gadis bermata sipit pemalu berpenampilan aneh yang kadang berbicara sangat cepat. Seseorang yang baru ia temui beberapa menit lalu. Ia menyebutkan namanya dengan cepat, sampai-sampai Yaya kecil hanya mendengar nama depannya saja, Ying namanya.

" _Aku ingin cepat dewasa, lalu naik itu," kata Ying sembari menunjuk roller coaster._

 _Yaya mengangguk mengiyakan._

" _Tapi aku mau naik bersamamu."_

 _Yaya bingung, menolehkan kepalanya pada Ying yang baru saja berkata dengan nada malu-malu. Wajahnya yang kecil dengan kaca mata besar itu memerah. Yaya terkekeh senang. Hari ini, ia mendapatkan seseorang yang akan duduk bersamanya mengarungi lajur roller coaster. Tertawa bersamanya, menangis bersamanya, segalanya bersama._

* * *

Hampir Seluruh Kenangan Ini Bersamamu

By

Betelgeuse Bellatrix

For #HBDOurGravityQueen

Warn: OOC, AU, Typos, all about YaYing Friendship!, banyak kata yang berulang, banyak kata tak sesuai EYD/KBBI, terkadang ada pergantian POV tanpa pemberitahuan, alur maju-mundur, _Italic for flashback_

Disclaimer: Monsta!

For #HBDOurGravityQueen dengan prompt #StrawberryCupCake

Inspired by song from 7!-Kono Hiroi no Sora Shita de and Omoide no Hotondo-Maeda Atsuko & Takahashi Minami(AKB48)

Btw, lagu di atas sangat direkomendasikan bagi yang ingin ngebaper *coret*mantan*coret* teman.

I've warn you!

Enjoooyyy...

* * *

Yaya memandangi sepeda merah muda yang tersampir di samping rumahnya. Senyum kecil tersungging. Ia membenahi sedikit letak tas punggungnya. Ia melihat sejenak jamnya dan memutuskan untuk memutar arah. Yaya menghela napas lalu keluar gerbang mengambil jalan ke kiri bukan ke kanan yang seharusnya menjadi jalan menuju kampusnya, masa depannya. Hari ini, ia ingin sedikit bernostalgia, kembali ke masa lalu, mengenang hampir seluruh kenangan tentangnya.

Masa SMA, masa di mana ketika segalanya terlihat penuh keajaiban. Menjadi momen-momen yang akan kita pertanyakan bagaimana semua itu bisa terjadi. Yaya pun sering bertanya, mengapa SMA bisa mengubah sahabatnya begitu besar. Sejak kapan gadis itu bisa bebas bicara kepada siapa saja? Tanpa gemetar atau wajah memerah? Dan bagaimana SMA bisa mengubah seorang Ying yang patuh menjadi anak yang penuh masalah.

Seperti biasa, seperti sejak SD, mereka berangkat dengan sepeda milik Ying. Sepedanya tak memiliki tempat untuk dua orang, dan Yaya akan berdiri di belakang Ying. Memegang pundaknya sambil berceloteh banyak hal. Terkadang ia berteriak keras ketika Ying melajukan sepedanya dengan cepat. Mengomel tentang jilbabnya yang berantakan kemana-mana. Ying akan tertawa dan menggodanya.

Tak jarang ketika mereka hampir terlambat. Ying melajukan sepedanya dengan cepat, berteriak agar orang-orang di jalurnya menyingkir. Yaya akan menangis ketika gerbang telah tertutup. Membuat Ying memutuskan membawanya ke padang rumput hijau, meninggalkan sekolah hari itu. Mereka akan berlari saling mengejar, bermain dengan bunga-bunga ilalang, mencari buah-buah kecil untuk pengisi perut, dan menghabiskan waktu menatap mentari terbenam.

Di antara persimpangan di bawah bintang-bintang, Yaya akan turun menuju rumahnya. Ia pulang dengan senyum cerah melambai pada Ying yang menuju arah lainnya. Tapi setiap kali melihat Ying menuju arah lain, ia akan tersenyum lebar karena ia tahu, esok hari mereka akan kembali bertemu dan tertawa seperti hari ini. Diam-diam, itulah alasannya tak pernah ingin belajar mengayuh sepeda.

Yaya terdiam. Padang rumput di hadapannya masih sama. Ada anak-anak kecil berlarian saling mengejar. Langkahnya kembali bertambah, jalan ini semakin jauh saja ketika harus berjalan.

.

.

.

Gedung besar ini masih sepi, semester baru belum dimulai. Penjaga sekolah menyapanya dengan hangat. Sedikit berbincang kecil, sang penjaga mempersilahkan Yaya. Gadis berjlbab itu terkekeh sejenak. Dulu, dulu sekali, Ying sering mengerjai penjaga sekolah itu, yang pada akhirnya, Yaya yang akan membantu membereskan kekacauan Ying. Bahkan pria paruh baya itu masih ingat pada Ying, gadis jail jelek-sebutan sayangnya untuk Ying.

Lorong-lorong koridor sekolah lengang. Lorong ini sepertinya semakin lebar. Dulu bahkan rasanya sangat sempit ketika jam istirahat tiba, apalagi ketika Ying menarik tangannya, berteriak kencang sambil berlari cepat. Ia sangat suka dengan roti coklat kacang yang selalu dijual dengan edisi terbatas. Terkadang Yaya menabrak banyak siswa lainnya membuatnya harus meminta maaf. Namun, tetap saja, ia tak pernah menolak melakukannya dengan Ying. Ia senang ketika menatap punggung kecil itu di hadapannya atau kucir rambut duanya yang melambai lucu. Ia senang ketika Ying masih di jangkauannya.

.

.

.

 _Yaya masih duduk di bangkunya. Earphone masih setia ditelinganya. Tangan kanannya dengan cekatan menyalin tulisan di papan tulis kedalam bukunya. Lagu yang ia dengarkan membuat kepalanya mengangguk seirama._

 _Kepala Ying melongok lucu dari balik pintu kelas. Mata birunya mengedar mencari sesosok gadis berjilbab yang selalu ada untuknya. Entah sadar atau tidak, kepala berjilbab dengan earphone itu menoleh. Menyambut Ying dengan senyuman yang dibalas kekehan khas dari Ying. Kakinya melangkah santai menghampiri Yaya._

 _Ia kemudian dengan seenaknya duduk di sebelah Yaya, memaksa sang empu bangku berbagi. Yaya tak protes bahkan ketika earphone miliknya yang sebelah diambil. Lalu kemudian sunyi yang menguasai. Lagu masih mengalun melalui earphonenya yang tersisa sebelah. Yaya tersenyum ketika menoleh dan mendapati Ying merebahkan kepalanya di meja dengan mata biru yang menyipit ketika tersenyum pada Yaya._

" _Tidak ke kantin? Nanti rotinya habis."_

" _Kalau aku ke kantin, nanti waktuku bersama Yaya habis."_

Yaya tersenyum sendu. Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Kelas yang begitu sepi ini membawa begitu banyak memori. Kelas yang ditempatinya setahun terakhir ketika SMA. Mungkin di ruangan inilah ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu 24 jamnya. Ada begitu banyak kenangan, bahkan beribu kecurangan khas anak bangku sekolah.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke bangku di belakangnya. Bangku yang dulu menjadi sumber masalah di kelas, bangku di mana sang sahabat terbiasa duduk. Dulu, Ying sering kali kebingungan dengan tes mendadak mata pelajaran sejarah yang penuh dengan hapalan. Saat tes ia akan diam, mencoba tak terlihat. Yaya akan menahan tawanya ketika sang guru memanggil nama Ying untuk menjawab pertanyaan. Wajah berhias kaca mata bulat itu akan shock dengan mimik yang begitu jelek membuat Yaya menahan tawa.

Namun, meski ia terkenal sebagai anak teladan yang tak pernah melanggar peraturan, ia akan tetap melakukannya jika itu untuk Ying. Dirinya pasti akan dengan sukarela mengangkat sedikit buku mapel sejarahnya. Di halaman di mana terdapat jawaban untuk soal Ying. Sahabatnya itu akan dengan percaya diri menjawab, meski itu hasil mencontek. Ia kemudian akan tersenyum geli kepada Ying yang dibalas dengan senyum geli pula. Dan Yaya masih akan menatap Ying yang kembali fokus pada bukunya. Berharap Ying akan kembali lupa, kemudian Yaya akan melakukan hal yang sama. Ia senang ketika ia merasa dibutuhkan oleh Ying.

Air mata Yaya jatuh dan segera diusapnya. Itu dulu, Ying yang sekarang sudah tak lagi membutuhkannya. Gadis itu sudah mandiri. Yaya menatap langit cerah dari balik jendela, mencoba menerawang jauh, berharap bisa melihat sahabatnya di sana.

.

.

.

Tak selamanya segala hal akan dilalui dengan senyuman. Ada kalanya mereka akan bertengkar, baik itu hal sepele ataupun besar. Kadang ia marah besar pada Ying yang cukup sering membuat masalah. Mendiamkannya seharian. Meski begitu, keesokan harinya ia akan tetap menaiki sepeda Ying, menarik kuncir rambutnya ketika laju sepedanya terasa terlalu cepat. Mereka akan berbaikan, tanpa kata maaf. Segalanya berjalan begitu saja.

" _Sahabat tak membutuhkan kata maaf untuk berbaikan dan terima kasih untuk ungkapan. Karena begitulah. Aku tahu kau meminta maaf meski tidak mengatakannya, karena kita sahabat."_

Kata-kata polos itu terlontar dari Ying ketika mereka duduk berdampingan di lapangan basket indoor sekolah. Mereka duduk di podium dengan kaki menggantung. Kala itu mata Ying sembab, ingus masih menetes dari hidungnya yang diusap kasar dengan telapak tangan. Yaya menunduk dengan tangan meremas rok panjangnya. Air mata sudah menetes satu persatu.

Sebuah kisah cinta rumit anak SMA menjadi penyebabnya. Lelaki brengsek yang disukai Ying menyukai Yaya. Dan sebuah pertengkaran besar, untuk pertama kali mereka rasakan. Tak ada lagi Yaya yang mengomel di pagi hari dari belakang sepeda. Tak ada lagi koridor ribut karena dua gadis yang berlarian. Tak ada lagi senyum geli yang saling terlontar. Tak ada lagi. Keduanya berjalan saling bertolak.

Hingga hari di mana Yaya mendengar tangis di aula basket. Hari sudah menjelang senja. Dari balik pintu, ia melihat gadis mungil itu menangis memeluk bola basket oranye. Tubuh kecil yang bergetar itu tersorot sinar mentari senja yang menelusup melalui kaca panjang di dinding atas. Dan Yaya sadari kemudian, dirinya sudah terduduk di samping Ying. Meremas roknya dan menangis sesenggukan. Lalu kata-kata polos itu terlontar di antara suara serak Ying.

Yaya menutup pintu aula basket dengan senyuman. Ia masih ingat, hari itu, mereka pulang bersama kembali. Menaiki sepeda Ying dengan dirinya yang berceloteh banyak hal tentang yang dilaluinya tanpa Ying. Keesokan harinya pula, status Yaya kembali menjadi single fighter-kata Ying- dan membuat siswa lainnya yang mengerang sebal karena koridor akan kembali rusuh.

Apa mereka akan kembali bertengkar seperti itu suatu saat nanti? Ia berharap iya. Karena ia ingin melihat wajah Ying yang marah. Setidaknya ia masih melihat eksistensi gadis itu ketika mereka bertengkar.

.

.

.

 _Yaya menaikan sedikit gaunnya dengan susah payah agar tak terinjak sepatu tingginya. Napasnya terengah setelah menaiki berpuluh-puluh tangga. Angin segar menyambutnya, mengibarkan helai jilbabnya yang menjuntai dan gaun panjangnya yang berwarna merah muda dengan renda putih. Mata Yaya menelisik jauh mencari sosok yang menyuruhnya pergi ke atap sekolah. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal ketika gadis yang dicari tak ditemukan._

 _Tabung hitam dengan hiasan tali emas diujungnya yang tadi ia bawa, diletakkan begitu saja. Ia lebih ingin menikmati angin segar di sini. Tempat ini bukan tempat favorit mereka. Tapi tak buruk untuk berada di sini. Sayup-sayup suara riuh di bawah terdengar jelas. Lapangan sekolah penuh dengan para siswa dengan pakaian formal dan para orang tua mereka yang saling membaur. Dari atas sini, ia juga bisa melihat ayah ibunya yang bersama dengan sesosok nenek tua berwajah oriental, nenek Ying._

 _Satu persatu wajah teman seangkatannya ia amati. Yaya berusaha mengukir wajah-wajah itu di memorinya. Berusaha mengingat segala hal yang ia lalui bersama mereka. Karena hari ini, adalah hari di mana pintu masa depan bagi ia dan teman-temannya terbuka lebar. Langkah terakhir dari gerbang sekolah ini adalah langkah pertama menuju dunia yang dapat meremukanmu kapan saja. Langkah pertama yang akan mereka jalani sendiri-sendiri, menapaki jalan seorang diri._

" _Sedih?"_

 _Yaya terlonjak ketika suara bernada tinggi menyapa telinganya. Yaya menoleh dengan wajah sebal kepada pemilik suara yang berada di sampingnya. Namun wajah sebal itu dihapusnya dan diganti dengan rasa keterkejutan ketika melihat Ying yang tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit. Bukan hanya itu, sebuah cup cake dengan krim berwarna merah muda dan lilin kecil di atasnya yang disodorkan Ying padanya._

" _Hanya ini yang bisa kubeli, maaf ya?"_

 _Yaya mengerutkan dahinya bingung._

" _Buat permohonan lalu tiup!" perintah Ying dengan semangat._

 _Yaya menurut meski ia tetap dalam kebingungan. Ia memejamkan matanya, menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan dada._

 _PLUK_

 _Belum ia memulai doanya, sebuah benda dingin menyapa pipinya. Mata Yaya terbuka dan mendapati Ying yang tertawa lepas. Tangan Yaya menyentuh benda yang mengenai pipinya. Rasa sebal dirasakannya. Wajahnya yang terpoles cantik untuk wisuda justru dicoreti dengan krim berlemak._

" _Awas kau, Ying!" ancam Yaya. Tangannya dengan cepat merebut cup cakenya. Mencolek krim dengan tangannya yang kemudian diacungkannya ke Ying._

 _Ying tertawa geli. Dilepasnya sepatu tinggi miliknya. Suara melengkingnya berteriak seolah ketakutan. Kakinya berlari menghindari Yaya yang berteriak 'berhenti'. Tawa Ying semakin menjadi ketika Yaya masih tak mencapai. Dan Ying rasa, hari terakhir selama tiga tahun di sini ditutup dengan saling kejar-kejaran juga tak masalah._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _ASTAGA! AKU LELAAAAHHHH!"_

 _Ying terkekeh dengan erangan Yaya yang berbaring di sampingnya. Wajah gadis berijlbab itu sudah tak lagi cantik dengan krim di mana-mana, ah, mungkin dirinya juga. Ying menghela napasnya dengan keras. Tangan-tangannya bergerak mencoba meraup cahaya mentari senja yang menyinari mereka._

" _Kira-kira, matahari kalau tidak terhalang atmosfer bumi seperti apa ya?"_

 _Yaya mengernyit. Kenapa dengan pertanyaan berbobot milik Ying ini?_

" _Ya seperti yang di buku-buku itu," jawab Yaya seadanya. Lagipula kenapa ia harus menjelaskannya, Ying lebih tahu dan paham tentang astronomi daripada dirinya._

" _Yaya tidak mau belajar sepeda?"_

 _Yang ditanya menggeleng. Ia punya alasan sendiri._

" _Heh! Nanti susah loh!" Ying berteriak membentak._

" _Kan ada Ying," ujar Yaya tulus. Ia hanya ingin lebih lama bersama Ying. Menikmati waktu berdua di belakang punggunggnya._

" _Ying?"_

 _Yaya menoleh kepada Ying yang berbaring di sampingnya karena merasa tak digubris. Gadis tionghoa itu entah kenapa nampak sendu menatap langit yang berangsur menghitam._

" _Aku tidak bisa terus menemani Yaya, aku ingin, tapi ini sudah saatnya turun dari roller coaster kita."_

 _Kenapa?_

" _Aku, punya mimpi," Ying berkata lirih dengan senyum kecil._

" _Aku juga punya."_

 _Yaya menanggapi dengan lirih pula. Entah kenapa ia ingin menangis sekarang._

" _Mimpiku jaaauuuuhhhh sekali."_

" _Oh ya?"_

" _Umm... Aku, ingin melihat bagaimana jagat raya yang luas, aku ingin berpetualang di antara bintang-bintang."_

 _Ia mengerti. Yaya mengerti._

" _Aku ingin jadi astronot, NASA sedang membuka peluang."_

 _Tolong, jangan._

" _Aku ingin pergi ke sana."_

 _Jangan._

" _Aku akan meninggalkan Malaysia."_

 _Kumohon._

" _Aku akan meninggalkan Yaya."_

 _Yaya menahan tangisnya sebisa mungkin. Ia ingin menahan Ying untuk jangan pergi. Namun segalanya hanya dalam batinnya. Ingin ia mencegahnya, namun ia mengerti. Ini, adalah mimpi sahabatnya. Mimpi yang saat kecil Yaya janji ingin melindunginya_

 _Ying menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Yaya. Sang gadis berkerudung ikut menoleh. Sebuah senyum sendu sama-sama mereka toreh. Wajah itu, senyum itu, akan Yaya ingat baik-baik. Akan ia simpan rapi agar ketika Yaya membutuhkan semangat, wajah itu, senyum itu dapat ia buka dengan mudah._

" _Nanti saat kita bertemu lagi, Yaya sudah jadi seperti apa ya?"_

 _Yaya tersenyum dengan pertanyaan Ying. "Entahlah."_

" _Ihihihi... Aku bertaruh, saat kita bertemu, wajah Yaya yang jelek, akan semakin jelek."_

 _Bibir Yaya mengerucut sebal._

" _Enak saja! Kau lah yang pasti akan jelek!"_

" _Ahahaha... Yaya pasti akan jadi ibu-ibu gendut dengan dua anak di kanan kirinya. Ahahaha..."_

" _Apa! Ish! Kau nanti pasti akan jadi ibu-ibu bertampang nenek-nenek!"_

" _Lemakmu pasti menimbun di mana-mana!"_

" _Keriputmu akan merajalela!"_

" _Gendut!"_

" _Tua!"_

 _Keduanya menoleh setelah saling melempar ejekan. Tersenyum sebentar lalu saling tertawa. Mentari senja semakin termakan gelapnya malam. Riuh di bawah sana sudah tak lagi terdengar. Tawa keduanya merajai malam. Malam terakhir keduanya penuh akan tawa dan saling melempar ejekan tak bermutu. Namun mereka tahu, diantara ejekan itu ada begitu banyak doa terselip. Doa semoga mereka tetap sehat hingga tua, memiliki keluarga yang bahagia, dan doa agar suatu saat mereka bisa bertemu kembali dengan banyak cerita, tangis, dan tawa. Tak perlu sebuah kata-kata, bahkan dengan ejekan, mereka saling mengerti, karena begitulah sahabat._

 _Setelah tawa mereka reda, keduanya menoleh, menghadap wajah satu sama lain. Ying tersenyum._

" _Selamat ulang tahun, Yaya."_

 _Yaya terdiam seakan berpikir. Tak lama kemudian ia terkekeh geli. "Ulang tahunku masih 2 bulan lagi, Ying."_

" _Aku tahu, aku hanya takut tak bisa merayakannya bersama Yaya nanti."_

 _Kekehan geli Yaya mereda. Hati kecilnya sedih, tapi ia mengulas senyum haru._

" _Terima kasih."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum jadi berdoa tadi."_

 _Langit telah gelap dihiasi bintang-bintang dengan rembulan baru. Keduanya masih di sana, di atap sekolah, hanya berdua. Yaya bangkit dari posisi terlentangnya. Ia duduk meraih cup cakenya yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Krimnya habis dan menyisakan kue muffin stroberi. Ying ikut duduk lalu tersenyum. Ia kemudian mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di atas kue jelek mereka._

" _Lilinnya hilang, pakai ini saja ya?" kata Ying dengan ceria._

" _Um!"_

 _Yaya mengangguk semangat. Ia memejamkan mata, memanjatkan doa. Banyak doa ia panjatkan. Doa yang penuh dengan nama dirinya dan Ying. Ia kemudian membuka matanya, tersenyum sekilas, lalu meniup lilin._

" _Fuuuhhh..."_

Api lilinnya padam. Yaya menatap langit luas di atas sana. Ini masih pagi, benda berpendar yang berjalan itu belum terlihat, mungkin malam ini. Yaya tersenyum. Banyak pertanyaan ingin ia lontarkan, banyak hal ingin ia ceritakan. Cup cake strawberry nya yang cantik dengan butter cream strawberry dan sebatang lilin kecil yang telah padam ia genggam erat.

"Ini sudah tahun ke-4 ulang tahunku tanpamu."

Aku kesepian.

"Kau baik-baik saja di atas sana?"

Aku berharap bisa tahu banyak tentang dirimu lagi.

"Sehat terus ya Ying, aku merindukanmu."

Sangat merindukanmu.

"Sampai jumpa tahun depan."

Aku akan selalu menunggumu, Ying...


End file.
